


What the gods own

by Colamiilk



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somethings are better left unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You felt everything. The pain you were saved from by the sweet grip of death returned, huge and unignorable. You weren’t sure how long it had been since your untimely descension from power, your body long forgotten and ignored. 

It was stitching together, your leaking organs trying to scab over through the dripping bile and waste. The harsh oxygen burned your innards, drying out the sensitive flesh. You could feel each organ being readjusted by cruel hands trying to find where they belonged, all this time they had been spilled and crushed behind the weight of your own body. Your neck was reset from its unnatural angle by being cracked forward, causing air to escape through your bloody throat. 

Why? Why has someone woken you!

A high pitched unearthly scream boiled out and over your mouth, causing the unseen man who was waking you to withdraw slightly before continuing their painful “help”, aiding you from your fate. 

“[Cease your work! What are you doing you fool!]” Your torn old skin being pieced together like a puzzle, old and weathered. Before a burning pain was felt near the top of your chest, a needle. going in and out, over and over. stitching together your skin to hold all your, healed organs. A long high groan escaped, your body was too damaged to move from the resurrection taking place, wishing to enjoy your death in peace you yelled out again.

“[Stop! Stop! What are you thinking! Death has come and been accepted, leave! Leave you Bastard!]” Burning acetone was poured over your midsection causing you to scream in agony, scratching gauze was wrapped around your thrashing body. 

Regaining control over your previously dead body you stood, pushing your mask up to make contact with your assailant.

“[How dare-]” you were cut off as you processed who was standing in front of you,

“Lord Ganon.” Zant’s Hylian was rusted and disfigured, but that old name was like honey on his tongue. Ganondorf stood gesturing for Zant to stand with him, quickly doing so Zant stood before bowing before his god. 

“I need your work once more Zant, a new war is breaking out.”

“I will follow you anywhere my Lord.” 

Next/

Heat, an unbearable heat envelopes you. Your burning, melting as a large hammer comes down upon you again and again, reshaping your bones and organs. Begging for it to stop is not enough as your skin is ground off. Then a blinding light,

You see, for the first time in a long time. Your body has been reformed, someone has rebuilt your sword. but unfortunately you have not quite been reborn yet. 

Skin knits over your true form, a painful feeling as nerves form and arteries are created. Hylian eyes are created giving you a clear view of where you are. Its dark small and burning hot, it reminds you of demises grip. 

You feel a demons digestive tract and voice box being formed within your cold metallic body, it stings and burns worse than you could’ve ever dreamed. Hair begins to grow and shape itself and your head aches and itches. Thoughts run all over in your head being asleep and unused in much too long. As lungs and a heart are formed you fall over in lack of remembering how to breath or beat your heart. 

Soon a loud breath leaves you and your heart begins to pound, its all too much waking up after so long. As the new demonic body begins to regulate itself you hear a thick voice call out. It must be whoever awoken you once more. 

“Ghirahim, I need your work once more. A wars begun.” Demise, is your first thought. But to your disappointment you quickly remember the face to that voice, and then the name.

“Ganon,” Ghirahim coughs having issues using his newly built voice box, as he attempts to let out a snarky.

“Well lead the way.”


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't stop, not until i have more than god.

Begin/

“An Usurper are you? How quaint.” Zant turned to see Ghirahim’s lithe form, Taking measured steps towards the Demon king; he was pleased to see the other was unmoving and his confidence was unwavering. However Zant wanted to change that, quickly gripping Ghirahim’s face Zant tilted it to be looking at the actual eye holes of the mask.

“[Know your place tiny sword, I may have taken my throne but I knew how to use it.]” Ghirahim’s smile did not fade nor did he seem the slightest bit scared, Brushing Zant off the sword turned to leave but not before looking over his shoulder and singing,

“Ah my dearest usurp, no one can understand you in that dribble.” Zant’s bristled, unable to keep calm upon Ghirahim's insults. Jumping up and falling afront of the sword did nothing to shock or scare, adding to Zant’s childish rage. Lifting the sword up by his neck seemed to give no fear response either. Letting the bottom half of his oversized mask retreat Zant did his best to remember his hylian.

“Listen broken sword, I will show you what to fear.” dropping him, Ghirahim was able to land perfectly on his feet. Looking up into the stupid lizard eyes, he licked his lips.

“I’ll be looking forward to the day, usurp.” Teleporting away Ghirahim was gone in a flurry of diamonds, Zant found himself alone. With burning anger, and a determination to win. 

Next/

Ghirahim was a man of fine tastes, he firmly believed in being eloquent at all times. His new partner however, did not share the same ideals. Screaming and laughing like a deranged toddler had himself wondering what his Lord Ganon had seen in such a, well, failure. Sure he was strong but he had no skill, no loyalty. 

The Twilit could manage a skillful bravado, acting calm, aloof, uncaring. Speaking in a cold, sinister voice. Ghirahim would admit he could serve someone like that, but he knew better. As soon as the child began to lose, it would shatter. His plans fell apart, his fighting became something close to flailing, and he sounded much like a cat about to throw up. Ghirahim found it pathetic. 

However, there were moments. Where the mortal was neither under his mask, nor deranged at the sight of losing. In these he was a perfect king, merciless, cruel, cold, and silent. But the usurp was much too unstable to ever be able to use that asset. It was a shame. 

After all Ghirahim was a man of fine tastes, and he firmly believed that his master, who ever it may be at time, deserved the best. 

Zant was nowhere near.

Next/ 

Zant was a petty man. Easy to anger and always wanting to prove. 

Proving that he was one to fear was no easy task, Ghirahim was unfazed by his normal scare tactics. He did not seem to fear Chaos, so Zant had to find something new. A type of fear that he had never used. But what was Ghirahim afraid of? 

The man did not like messes, but that was not enough to get Ghira to fear him. Just to look at him in disgust. Ghirahim didn’t like someone messing with his appearance, but that would just cause inhumanly rage. 

In fact, the only person who he showed any fear to was Fi. The small blue sword. Zant wondered, what could be so scary about her? She was tiny, feminine, and danced her enemies to death. She was utterly ridiculous if you asked Zant. In fact, he felt that Ghirahim would love the other Sword. They were the only two of their type and they were both so calculated.

So why be scared of her? It couldn’t be the fact that she was an even match, many people were stronger than Ghirahim, and he didn’t bat eye at them. Could he have done something to Fi? No, even if he did Ghirahim didn’t regret the things he had done. If he had would he really still work with Ganon? 

Zant knew that the two swords did not get along, and he wondered. How did the only two swords created by Hylia herself side on opposite teams? 

And then he put it together, whatever split them apart was what he was scared of. 

All that was left was to figure out what it was. 

Next/ 

Ghirahim had noticed a lull. Zant was no longer trying to scare him all the time, in fact, Zant was just following the sword around, in silence. It was annoying. 

“Dear god Zant, What do you want?” Zant did not get Ghirahim’s niceties, the Twilit was too annoying for him to keep that up. The aforementioned Twilit was walking about one step behind Ghirahim, so close in fact that his head, if not for his absurd neck, could rest upon his head.

“[Nothing foolish Sword, I am simply waiting until you lead me to Fi.]” Ghirahim was about to insult the Twilit’s annoying language before he realized. He could understand one word in the messed up sentence and it was Fi. 

Growing concerned he quickly teleported to a room nearby to lose Zant for a little bit. He had to ask Fi if she knew what Zant wanted. Hearing the frustrated howling coming from Zant; who had apparently forgotten that the demon could do that, made him realize he had to find Fi quickly. 

That hypothesis was heavily supported when he heard Zant’s thunderous footsteps looking for him.

Next/

Fi did not know why Ghirahim went looking for her, nor why he warned her of one of his own team members. She was not stupid, She knew Ghira used to love her, but she also knew he loved Demise more. 

Zant seemed foolish and slow, no match for herself. In fact no match for Ghirahim. So why was he even worried. If it was possible that Zant could defeat her, why would Ghira give away her team’s plans. No matter how she thought of it, it seemed illogical and silly. 

She chuckled, since when was Ghira not illogical and silly. She must be worrying about him for no reason. 

Next/ 

Ghirahim talked in angry whispers his entire way back, he did not realize his guard was left down. He repeated Fi’s angry sentences, under his breath.

“You are betraying your team Ghira” he mumbled in a sarcastic voice. Entering his allied base he hushed slightly, but still continued to mock Fi’s words,

“Thinking Zant is a threat is an insult to the both of us, Ghira” Each time he uttered that nickname he exaggerated it and felt his eyes well up. Zant perked up at the sound of his name echoing in the base, quickly realizing it was Ghirahim's he quietly approached him. Watching the other from the shadows he decided to not reveal himself. He had never seen the other this emotional, it was easy to tell that the demon was on the verge of crying. To be frank it interested him.

“Ghirahim, it is too late to aid our movement you made your choice.” A few tears dropped to the floor, Zant leaned forward. 

“Ghira, “

“Ghira, “

“Ghira, You did all off this for Demise. Don’t blame me.” Ghirahim was a silent crier, Zant watched the sword douse the floor with his tears. Foot steps thundered down the hall, and Ghirahim disappeared in an instant. 

Ghirahim was a sword of legends, created by Hylia. Made to save Hylians with his partner Fi. But he was lead astray by a man named Demise. 

Ghirahim was a sword made to serve, a sword that had tainted by the people he’d served.

Zant was the Usurper King, a king who took what wasn’t his. 

And he was never more sure of what he wanted.

He wanted what belonged to Hylia herself.

/Next

Honestly Zant was worried, He didn’t know who Demise was, He knew that was Ghirahim’s fear.. But he only had one chance to scare him with that name. 

Ghirahim was talking to Lord Ganon about strategies, looking as normal as any other day. Zant hoped to change that. Ganondorf excused himself and Twilit made his move. Wrapping his arm around the Swords neck he smiled. 

“What’s todays plan Ghirahim?” Zant could tell Ghirahim was confused with how normally the twilit was speaking. Discussing the plan, Zant prepared himself for his next move. Snapping his helmet out of his way, Ghirahim continued without a hint of suspicion. And as he finished zant took a deep breath. 

“Sounds good, Ghira, Demise would be proud.” Bullseye, Ghira froze. A look of pure fear and sadness overcame his features. Zant had never seen a more beautiful image. Ghirahim snapped away from him, looking at him with horror. 

“I win Ghira, [I can see your fear darling]” 

/Next

Zant had not thought this through. 

He wanted Ghirahim, not for the other to avoid him! 

He hadn’t seen Ghirahim in weeks other than required meetings, Zant wanted to revel in his win! But he never saw the sword anymore! Needless to say Zant was very huffy towards all his subordinates who came to him for help, He had to take his anger out on someone after all. 

Zant quickly decided he had to find the other, but where was he hiding? 

/Next

Ghirahim was in a state of shock. How had Zant learned of his involvement with Demise? The only person in the area who knew of his betrayal was Fi and himself. He had certainly not told the Twilit himself, and Fi wouldn’t have. 

Would she? It was clear all romantic feelings on her side had diminished, but there was no way she hated him enough that she would share his most intimate moments with a psychotic creature. Right? She had to still care for him as a friend… she had too. 

But how Zant learned these secrets was not the only thing on his mind. He also found that his mind could not ignore Demises influences, thinking of his mission of reviving him and how it ended in his death. 

He gave his everything to Demise. His body, his soul. He betrayed his lover and creator for him, but yet; 

when Demise revived and fought with him in his last moments, he saw that Demise did not even shed a tear for his swords fall. 

Ghirahim had welcomed death after that, not wanting the pain that his broken heart would surely have after that. 

And upon being woken up, despite it all, he found under it all

He still loved Demise, with his entire being. 

Ghirahim had spent a lot of time since Zant’s meddling in his true form, tracing his crystal. He had to make sure it was still whole, because it felt shattered. 

He decided, he liked when it was. 

/Next 

Zant had not even seen the Demon in weeks, He wondered where he could have gone.

It was not entirely cleared up when he ran into what appeared to be a chocolate colored Fi. The male similarly to Fi, showed no emotion upon looking at you. The sword did however decide to leave, easily whizzing away. 

It took Zant longer than he’d admit to put together, That is the same person as Ghirahim, and actually go follow the sword. Deciding it was now or never he caught up, running alongside the floating sword. 

“Small sword, why are you leaving? Could you be scared?” And with that Ghirahim stopped all at once, causing the Twilit to have to slow down and turn around. Effectively putting a good deal of space between the two. 

“Silly usurper, I am not scared. I am a sword of god, you are simply no match. You think to highly of yourself. Just because one does not enjoy your presence does not mean they are scared.” Zant snapped the bottom of his mask out of the way, but kept the top on for security. 

“You were the Sword of a God Dearest.” Ghirahim did not flinch, but Zant did not need physical signs to show he hit close to home.

“And you were a King, but even though your reign has ended you still call yourself one. Don’t be hypocritical now Darling” Zant had decided to approach at that, caressing the Swords frigid face. 

“I guess we can say we are similar then, However, I can say I never betrayed the ones who loved me.” Ghirahim’s sword form could not show much emotion but that statement gave him a look a pure hate. 

“Sweet Usurper we both know you can only say that because no one loved you. I had many.” Zant Clicked the rest of his mask away, showing his demonic eyes that was full of pleasure. He smiled, his needle teeth shining. 

“Ah, I suppose thats true. But I have to wonder sweetheart, Do you still think about them? There loving touch and lingering kisses? Do you ever think about the one you didn’t betray, and how he didn’t love you?” Ghirahim’s crystal went from dazzling white to a dirty gray, while Zant had no idea what that meant he took it as a good sign. When Ghirahim didn’t respond Zant, kissed over one of the swords cold eyes. Mouthing over it,

“He let your lovely gem shatter didn’t he?” Zant’s monstrous hand brushed over the gem, which felt like nothing, like a cloud that couldn’t quite grasp, but he knew he was touching it.

“I would never let something so precious shatter, a god crafted that beauty. And he let it go, he let it snap.” With the word snap, Zant’s pointer finger pressed hard into the center of Ghirahim's crystal. From the shaking breath uttered after words Zant had to wonder whether the feeling he just gave Ghirahim was pleasurable or painful. 

“Filthy Usurper, you know nothing of the time before you. Do not act knowledgeable.” Zant leaned away from the sword slightly, but did not give room to move. 

“I am right though, sweet blade. He did let you shatter, and he did not love you the way you loved him. He just wanted your strength dearest, you were used.” Ghirahim was no longer making eye contact with Zant, looking somewhere beyond his neck.

“What do you want, king of nothing. What are your hopes of this conversation.” Zant smiled,

“Reminding you that everyone sees you as a tool.” Ghirahim’s eyes connected back with Zant’s, craning his neck upwards due to the latter's height. 

“A tool that only the best can use. A tool that you will never see up close.” Zants smile grew to monstrous heights.

“I do not want your tools Sweetest, I want your heart.” And Zant left.

/Next

Ghirahim was frozen in that hall for what felt like years, his demon form crawled back over his body. He felt violated, no one had ever touched his gem before other than to break it and no one was supposed to. 

quickly realizing that he was acting like a teenage girl, he composed himself. He was a well respected asset to Ganondorf’s fleet; letting this failure even shake his composure was an embarrassment that he could not forgive. 

Ghirahim was able to to pull everything together admirably quick and pretend that nothing had happened. Zant was not willing to play along though, at an early strategy meeting the twilit quickly sat next to the sword, wrapping his monstrous arm around his waist pulling him close. 

“Hello, small sword.” Ghirahim could feel Zant’s inhuman fingers clawing into his hipbone,

“I see you are a demon once more, I miss your beautiful gem dear.”


End file.
